Beautiful Creatures
by dearpanda
Summary: Misi para vampire muda untuk mencari ke-duabelas el dorado terasa sangat sulit. Semakin mereka mencari, semakin runyam pula masalah yang terjadi. CHAP 4 IS UP! [exo fanfiction; AU; vampire; bxb; kaisoo; hunhan; chanbaek; sulay; taoris; chenmin; rnr]
1. Chapter 1

Suara ombak membuat melodi menyenangkan utnuk pria itu, pasir putih yang lembut membuat diri itu ingin tenggelam di dalamnya, dan angin khas pantai yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat ia merasa ringan. Onyx nya perlahan membuka, menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan untuk matanya. Ia tak tahu persis dimana dirinya sekarang, yang ia tahu hanyalah satu. Cukup pikirkan tempat terindah yang ia ingin kunjungi dan dengan ajaib tubuh itu berpindah ruang dan waktu. Ya, **_Teleportation._**Teleportation adalah anugerah yang tuhan berikan padanya, sebuah kekuatan yang mampu membawa tubuhnya berpindah ruang dan waktu sesuai dengan keinginannya.

* * *

"**B**eautiful **C**reatures"

**C**hapter **1** : **N**ew **P**lace

**C**ast : **E**XO O**T**12, Others.

**G**enre : **F**antasy, **F**riend**s**hip, **R**omance, **S**upernatural

**R**ating : T+/M

**W**arning : **T**ypo**s**, **Y**a**o**i, b**x**b

A**/**N :

Hai, aku tahu bukannya selesain hi! School aku malah bikin fic baru, maafin akuuuu. Sebenernya fic ini udah pernah di post, but suddenly gone *cries* jadi aku putusin buat ngerombak ceritanya. Semoga suka ya! Selamat baca dan jangan lupa review + like + follow *merong*

* * *

Kim Jongin, pria yang selalu bangga akan dirinya. Memiliki wajah rupawan, tubuh proposional dan harta melimpah adalah tiga poin penting yang membuat Jongin bangga akan dirinya. Dengan satu kedipan mata sepuluh wanita akan takluk pada pesonanya dan dengan sebuah senyuman miring mampu membuat mereka pingsan ditempat. Tapi tak selamanya kehidupan sang rupawan berjalan mulus, satu fakta yang ribuan orang tak mengetahuinya. Jongin ini s_pecial_. Bukan karena wajah, postur tubuh maupun harta, tetapi ini berkaitan dengan anugerah yang ia miliki. Sebuah kemampuan 'aneh' yang melekat pada dirinya. Ia mampu membawa tubuhnya menembus ruang maupun waktu sesukanya. Jongin sama sekali tak menyesali kemampuannya, namun sesuatu mengganjal dirinya akhir akhir ini. Kemampuannya mulai tak terkendali, tubuhnya bisa saja berpindah ruang tanpa ia inginkan. Jongin bingung akan hal ini, ia terus termenung di kafetaria seperti siang ini. Jongin membenci fisika, ia lebih memilih termenung memikirkan nasib dirinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang salah?"

Jongin berdecak kesal saat melihat lengan kirinya, sudah seminggu ini noda aneh itu muncul di lengannya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, noda itu tak bisa di hapus. Jongin berpikir noda itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Namun ia kembali kesal saat noda itu melebar dan membentuk suatu pola. Segitiga mungkin?

"Jika guru konseling itu melihat bisa bisa ia mengira ini sebuah tato." Jongin bergumam sambil menggosok noda di lengannya.

"Apa yang akan ku lihat?"

Sial. Suara itu jelas jelas milik Guru konselingnya yang menyebalkan. Dan dengan seenaknya guru itu duduk di hadapan Jongin dengan muka _malaikat _–coret- setannya.

"Kau seharusnya berada di kelas." Guru itu kembali bersuara.

"Maafkan aku Kim Saem. Aku agak pusing." Jongin beralasan.

"Kenapa tak pergi ke ruang kesehatan?"

Jongin diam tak menanggapi. Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, guru konseling yang baru bekerja selama tiga bulan terakhir disekolahnya. Menyebalkannya, guru baru ini selalu berlebihan dalam memperhatikan Jongin. Dia terlalu teliti atau mungkin dia memiliki dendam terhadap Jongin. Setidaknya itulah yang Jongin pikirkan kepada guru berwajah malaikat –maut- ini.

"Apakah itu sebuah tato? Lengan kirimu."

Benar perkiraan Jongin, guru ini pasti akan menganggap noda aneh itu tato. Jongin yang sudah malas berbicara bangkit dari duduknya,

"Aku harus pergi, Saem. Permisi."

Jongin membungkukkan badannya sebelum benar benar meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum. Joonmyeon menarik kaca matanya dan meletakan alat bantu baca tersebut pada meja.

"Sudah waktunya."

* * *

Awalnya Jongin ingin mengunjungi ruang kesehatan untuk membaringkan badannya –yang sebenarnya sehat. Namun perjalanannya harus terganggu karena segerombolan siswa menghalangi pintu masuk ruang kesehatan.

"Permisi."

Seperti tersihir, para siswa itu membuka jalan untuk Jongin. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan acuh melewati para siswa tadi.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" Jongin bertanya kepada petugas ruang kesehatan.

"Salah satu siswa terjatuh di tangga, ia sedang menunggu ambulance."

Jongin hanya membulatkan mulutnya, dengan rasa penasaran ia mengintip siswa yang disebutkan petugas tadi. Tangannya dengan perlahan membuka tirai yang menutupi salah satu ranjang, jantung Jongin berdetak kencang. Bukan karena Jongin mengenal siswa tersebut, namun karena sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepala siswa itu. Cairan merah kental yang berbau anyir jatuh dari atas kepalanya mengalir dengan indah melewati dahi sang siswa. Sementara Jongin, dahinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Padahal Jongin yakin beberapa detik yang lalu keadaannya baik baik saja.

"Ada apa Jongin? Apa kau sakit?"

Petugas ruang kesehatan itu menepuk bahu Jongin sebelum mengikuti arah pandangnya. Betapa ia terkejut saat mendapati siswa itu mengalami pendarahan.

"Astaga!"

Dengan sigap petugas itu mengambil beberapa peralatan yang Jongin tak tahu apa itu. Yang Jongin tahu adalah dirinya harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berlari cukup kencang dan tak menentu arah.

Nafas Jongin tersengal-segal, kepalanya sakit dan tenggorokannya terbakar. Satu lagi yang membuat Jongin keheranan, jika dirinya melihat darah maka tubuhnya akan bereaksi. Jongin tak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, namun beberapa bulan setelah dirinya menginjak usika ke-18 gejala aneh ini terus menghantuinya. Jongin sempat berpikir apakah ia mengalami gangguan jiwa atau semacamnya?

"Jongin!"

Jongin menolehkan kepala dengan kerutan di dahinya. Dia Oh Sehun, siswa baru di sekolah ini tengah berlari ke arahnya.

* * *

"Ini minum lah, kau terlihat haus."

Sehun menyodorkan sebotol minuman dengan cairan aneh berwarna merah pekat di dalamnya. Jongin menatap ragu minuman itu, Sehun yang menyadari keraguan Jongin hanya tertawa renyah.

"Ini hanya jus." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin menerimanya.

"Sehun ini anak baru, mana mungkin dia macam macam." Batin Jongin.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin yang mulai membuka botol itu dan meneguknya. Awalnya hanya satu tegukan, namun tampaknya tegukan pertama itu membuat Jongin ketagihan. Ia meneguk cairan dalam botol itu sampai habis.

Sehun dan Jongin terdiam. Mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing masing. Suasana _rooftop_ sangat sepi, mengingat sekarang adalah jam pelajaran.

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba memberiku minuman? Tertarik padaku?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tak tertarik pada laki laki hitam." Sehun berucap dengan wajah datarnya.

Kerutan muncul di kening Jongin, ia menatap Sehun dengan jengkel. Jongin hendak meninggalkan Sehun, namun suara milik laki laki berambut pirang membuat Jongin kembali duduk.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin cuek.

"Pesan dari Joonmyeon Saem."

"Jika ini membahas 'tato' yang berada di lenganku aku tak mau dengar."

"Bukan. Bukan tentang itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa dirimu? Maksudku dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Maksudmu?"

* * *

Jongin masih tak bisa mencerna semua yang Sehun ucapkan. Dirinya tak bodoh, ia bisa mengerjakan puluhan soal fisika yang bahkan ia benci. Namun cerita Sehun ini sulit untuk ia terima, terlalu fiktif. Satu kata itu yang terus menari nari di kepala Jongin. Jongin ini orangnya keras, pikirannya sangat realistis. Dan cerita Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang uhm—Vampire itu sungguh sangat sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi, terlepas dari semua fakta bahwa Jongin tak percaya dengan cerita Sehun ia tetap menerima ajakan Sehun untuk datang ke tempatnya. Asrama para vampire.

Semenjak turun dari mobil, Jongin belum berkomentar apapun. Ia kira asrama ini sama dengan asrama di sekolahnya. Tapi yang Jongin lihat adalah sebuah mansion bergaya victoria yang megah. Jongin berdecak kagum dengan semua detail tempat ini. Mulai dari pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi dengan lilitan sulur tumbuhan, patung yang berdiri angkuh sebagai penjaga dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat mata Jongin enggan untuk berkedip.

"Kau terlihat dungu." Sehun menatap Jongin datar.

Yang di sebut dungu hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Silahkan masuk." Sehun membuka pintu mansion itu.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan bagian luar, bagian dalam mansion itu pun sama indahnya. Di ruang yang Jongin yakini sebagai ruang tamu ini temboknya berwarna putih dengan satu chandelier besar yang menggantung ditengah ruangan.

"Duduklah dan tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali."

Jongin mengangguk dan membawanya duduk di atas sofa berwarna merah pekat. Selang beberapa menit, Sehun kembali dengan seseorang disampingnya. Senyuman itu—

"Selamat datang." Suara itu menyapa indera Jongin.

"Wow Kim Saem. Kenapa aku tak terkejut." Jongin menatap Joonmyeon malas.

"Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya?" Joonmyeon bertanya.

Jongin menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Suasana sangat canggung, sampai seorang lagi datang membawa satu set peralatan minum teh di atas nampan.

"Silahkan."

Suara orang itu membuat Jongin menatap orang tadi dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin dengan refleks.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah dan duduk disisi Sehun. Byun Baekhyun, seorang diva Korea Selatan yang menghilang kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Kabarnya sama sekali tak terdengar dan sekarang dengan ajaibnya Jongin menemukan Baekhyun yang menyuguhkan teh didalam mansion yang disebut sebut sebagai asrama vampire.

"Baekhyun adalah bagian dari kami." Kini Joonmyeon yang bersuara.

"Astaga ini tidak mungkin." Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Dan kaupun sama, kau bagian dari kami Jongin."

"Bagaimana Saem tahu?" Jongin bersuara agak keras.

"Tanda mu. Tanda itu milik kaum kami."

Jongin melirik lengan kirinya, "Maksudmu noda aneh ini?"

"Ya, itu persis seperti yang kami miliki."

Joonmyeon menunjukkan sebuah tanda berbentuk seperti tetesan air dengan detail di leher sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan sehun menunjukan tanda seperti pusaran angin di dada kirinya. Baekhun sedikit mengangkat kaosnya dan memeperlihatkan tanda berbentuk matahari di pinggang sebelah kanan. Jongin tak memberikan komentar apapun, ia kembali menatap lengan kirinya. Noda itu makin jelas sekarang, bentuknya segitiga dengan lingkaran didalamnya.

"Apa maksud semua tanda ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Itu identitasmu. Identitas kemampuan. Yang kau miliki adalah tanda dari seorang teleporter. Milik Sehun tanda seorang Aerokinesis, Baekhyun Lunarkinesis dan milikku, Hydrokinesis." Jelas Joonmyeon.

Kepala Jongin terasa pening saat mendengar penjelasan dari gurunya itu. Tapi ada satu fakta yang Jongin dapat, Joonmyeon benar tentang kemampuannya.

"Benarkah itu?" Jongin asal bicara.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum. Tangannya ia gerakan dan dengan secara perlahan cairan teh dari dalam teko terbang keluar. Cairan itu membentuk pola pola tertentu di udara, rahang Jongin terasa keras. Ia tak mampu berkedip menatapnya.

"Aku selalu suka pertunjukkan dari Suho hyung!" Seru Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya vampire atau avatar?" Tanya Jongin.

Suho mengendalikan the itu kembali kedalam teko. Sedangkan tawa Baekhyun sudah meledak begitu mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari pria berkulit tan itu.

"Setiap vampire memiliki _gift_ nya masing masing. Kami memiliki kekuatan khusus yang berbeda beda." Terang Joonmyeon dengan sabar.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia menatap satu persatu makhluk yang berada dengannya di ruangan itu bersamanya.

"Jadi, langsung pada intinya. Kalian ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Joonmyeon, Baekhyun dan Sehun saling melempar pandangan. Dan pada akhirnya Joonmyeon yang mengalah dan berdehem pelan.

"Kami ingin kau bergabung dengan kami. Demi keselamatanmu dan kaum kami, tinggal lah di asrama ini." Joonmyeon berucap.

"Demi keamanan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Seorang diluar sana ingin melukai kaum kita."

"Kenapa harus tinggal bersama kalian?"

"Karena kita akan saling menjaga." Kini Baekhyun bersuara.

"Hanya kalian bertiga yang tinggal disini?"

"Berempat." Ralat Sehun.

"Dan ditambah dirimu jadi lima." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Jadi bagaimana Jongin?" Joonmyeon kembali bertanya.

* * *

Jongin tak diberikan banyak waktu untuk sekedar berpikir. Ia merasa seperti dipojokkan untuk segera tinggal ditempat itu. Lagipula Jongin mulai tertarik dengan mansion indah itu, hati kecilnya berkata ia ingin tinggal disana. Dan pada akhirnya Jongin benar benar tinggal disana. Ada banyak kamar di sini, namun Jongin memilih kamar yang sama dengan Sehun. Ia tipikal orang yang tak suka sendirian dan menurutnya Sehun adalah orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Sekarang disinilah Jongin, di asrama barunya tengah berdiri di balkon bersama Sehun. Mereka berdua memandangi langit malam, malam ini bulan hampir sempurna. Cahayanya sangat indah.

"Sehun, apa kau merasa haus?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Sedikt."

Jongin mengangguk dan dengan tiba tiba tubuhnya menghilang dari samping Sehun. Sehun yang belum terbiasa itu sedikit terkejut dengan menghilangnya Jongin. Dan belum selesai rasa terkejut itu Jongin sudah kembali membawa dua gelas minuman dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau seperti hantu saja!" Protes sehun sambil merebut gelas yang dipegang oleh Jongin.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin meringis.

Kembali sunyi, Sehun tengah meneguk minuman yang Jongin ambil. Jongin sendiri menatap gelas itu dengan miris.

"Aku bertanya tanya, apakah minuman yang di dalam botol tadi siang itu darah juga?"

Sehun menoleh, menghadap Jongin yang masih menatap isi gelasnya. Merah pekat, persis yang Sehun bawa saat siang tadi.

"Begitulah."

"Milik siapa?" Kini Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Entah. Yang jelas, itu O negatif." Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa.

Jongin ikut tertawa, "Aku mulai gila karena meminum darah."

Sehun dan Jongin telah menghabiskan minuman mereka. Banyak sekali yang cerita yang Jongin bagi kepada Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sehun dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di mansion ini, ia memiliki seorang kakak yang juga vampire. Tapi Sehun ataupun yang lainnya tak pernah tahu siapa kakak kandungnya, mereka hanya memiliki foto keluarga bermarga Oh itu yang terpajang di ruang perapian. Dan Joonmyeon, ternyata dirumah ini ia dipanggil Suho. Seorang pelindung. Sehun bilang bahwa kekuasaan tertinggi kaum mereka –kami-tengah kosong, jadi Suho bertugas menjaga para vampire muda selama kekosongan kekuasaan itu terjadi. Sedangkan si diva Byun bernasib sama seperti Jongin, ia baru menyadari dirinya seorang vampire saat berusia delapan belas tahun.

"Ngomong ngomong, kalian bilang ada lima orang termasuk aku disini."

"Ya, itu benar." Sehun menanggapi.

"Sejauh ini aku hanya melihat Suho hyung, Baekhyun dan kau. Siapa satu orang lagi?"

"Oh, nama dia—"

Ucapan sehun terpotong saat mereka mendengar deritan pagar yang terbuka. Penglihatan Jongin menajam, bahkan dari jauh ia bisa melihat sosok yang baru memasuki halaman mansion. Seorang bertubuh pendek dengan surai hitam.

"Dia Do Kyungsoo. Terrakinesis." Sehun menunjuk tubuh mungil yang memasuki halaman mansion.

Jongin terus memandangi tubuh pria mungil itu dan yang diperhatikan mendadak menghentikan lagkahnya. Kepalanya ia angkat ke atas untuk menatap balkon. Wajah itu sangat manis, kulitnya putih, hidung kecilnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tebal dan mata bulat yang tengah menatap Jongin. Menantang, pira mungil itu tersenyum miring ke arah Jongin dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dia seorang pria? Kecil sekali."

-**T**o be **C**ontinue-

* * *

**A/N:**

Pada awalnya, aku buat fic ini mereka tetep sebagai penyihir. Tapi setelah liat teaser exodus mendadak pengen buat fic vampire!au. Maaf aku labil, semoga cerita yang kali ini lebih menarik. Apakah alurnya kecepetan? Atau ada saran mungkin?

Jangan lupa buat review, like &amp; follow guys! Love ya!

(ps: maaf aku kurang bisa mendeskripsikan lambang masing masing member exo *cries*)

-dearpanda.


	2. Old Book

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak pernah ingat tempat apa ini. Sebuah ruangan kosong dengan dinding yang terbuat dari cermin. Sehun telah melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan kemari mencari celah untuk dirinya keluar. Namun nihil, semakin dicari semakin ia bingung dengan refleksi dirinya yang berlipat ganda. Sehun menyerah ia menatap kosong pada refleksi tubuhnya.

"Tempat apa ini." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengacak surai pirangnya.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul diantara refleksinya di cermin. Bukan, bayangan itu bukan lagi dirinya, seorang pria tinggi dengan surai senada dengan Sehun berdiri disana. Sehun menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Tampilannya begitu rapi dengan tuxedo yang membalut tubuh tegapnya, ditangan kanan nya terdapat segelas wine. Perlahan wajah itu menunjukkan sebuah seringaian.

"_Wu Shixun_." Gumam pria itu pelan.

Terus, pria itu terus menyeringai sambil bergumam. Lama kelamaan suara itu semakin keras dan membuat kepala Sehun sakit. Ia menutup telinganya, mencoba meredam suara pria itu. Suara itu makin ketara, Sehun tak tahan. Dengan brutal ia berlari dan memukul cermin didepannya. Keping demi keping cermin berguguran bersama bayangan pria itu. Suaranya tak lagi terdengar, menyisakan Sehun dengan sebuah dimensi kosong. Hitam. Gelap.

* * *

"**B**eautiful **C**reatures"

**C**hapter **2** : **O**ld **B**ook

**C**ast : **E**XO O**T**12, Others.

**G**enre : **F**antasy, **F**riend**s**hip, **R**omance, **S**upernatural

**R**ating : T+/M

**W**arning : **T**ypo**s**, **Y**a**o**i, b**x**b

A**/**N :

Hallu ~ Banyak sekali yang mengira fic ini remake dari film "beautiful creatures" ya? XD sebenernya, cuma judulnya aja yang sama. Ceritanya berbeda. panda stuck waktu mikir judul buat fic ini, dan kepikiran judul film itu lucu jadi panda jadiin judul ~ hehehe oke ini chapter dua dengan 2k+ words. Semoga kalian suka! jangan lupa RnR ya :3 chu ~

* * *

Jongin tengah membolak balik lembar demi lembar dalam sebuah buku usang. Entahlah Jongin bukan seorang pembaca yang baik. Namun buku berjudul _'El Dorado_' itu membuat dirinya tertarik. Lebih tepatnya Jongin tertarik pada gambar gambar yang berada didalam buku itu. Ada dua belas lambang didalamnya, dan Jongin memiliki satu diantara mereka.

Dengan inisiatif yang tinggi Jongin membawa buku itu menuju dapur, tempat dimana ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memasak untuk sarapan.

"Hyung." Panggil Jongin yang tiba di dapur.

"Hn." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi, mulutnya dipenuhi dengan potongan daging.

"Buku apa ini? Apa sebuah jurnal?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi berisi daging panggang dan sup daging. Tangannya sibuk menata meja makan sedangkan matanya meneliti buku yang Jongin pegang.

"Itu buku tua. Sebuah panduan."

"Panduan untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo menyendokkan sup kedalam setiap mangkuk di meja makan, "Untuk mendapatkan _el dorado_."

Jongin tak lagi bersuara matanya kembali meneliti buku itu. Tak lama sosok Suho dan Baekhyun muncul, mereka bergabung untuk menyantap sarapan.

"Kemana Sehun?" Suho mengerutkan kening menyadari keabsenan Sehun pagi ini.

"Dia bilang agak tak enak badan. Jadi ia kembali tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tak enak badan?" Baekyun tertawa, "Alasan macam apa itu."

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Setiap malam aku mendengarnya mengigau. Kupikir ia benar tak enak badan." Jongin membela sahabatnya.

"Apakah menurutmu lucu jika seorang vampire terkena flu?"

"Walaupun di—"

"Cukup!" Suho sedikit berteriak. "Sarapanlah dengan tenang."

Jongin dan Baekhyun saling mendengus kesal. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya berbasa basi untuk memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi di meja makan. Jujur, Jongin merasa iri dengan Sehun. Ia lebih menyukai sarapan dikamarnya sendiri daripada harus terjebak diantara orang orang kaku seperti mereka bertiga.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat untuk Jongin, ia menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya 'acara' sarapan tersebut usai. Buku usang yang Jongin temukan di loteng itu tetap ia genggam kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti sekarang, saat dirinya mendapati Sehun tengah melamun di balkon Jongin menunjukkan penemuannya itu.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud buku ini?"

Tanya Jongin saat mereka berdua selesai melihat lembaran terakhir dari buku usang tersebut. Sehun agak ragu, namun ia menanggukkan kepalanya. Besar dirumah ini membuat Sehun memiliki lebih banyak pengetahuan tentang kaumnya dibandingkan dengan Jongin.

"Ini seperti buku penjelasan tentang _el dorado_." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya, "Apa hanya aku yang tak megerti apa itu _el dorado_?"

"Kau tahu, bangsa vampire dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. _El dorado_, _el plata_ dan _el bronce_. Ya kurang lebih seperti kasta. _El dorado_ adalah kasta tertinggi."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ekspresinya masih menunjukkan ketidak pahaman. Sehun mendesah pelan sebelum kembali berbicara.

"_El dorado_ itu special. Hanya ada dua belas dari ratusan vampire, dan buku itu menjelaskannya."

"Aku melihat tandaku di buku ini. Apa aku termasuk kedalam _el dorado_?"

"Secara teknis iya. Tapi seharusnya hanya _pure blood_ yang bisa menjadi _el dorado_. Sedangkan dirimu 'berubah' menjadi vampire saat umur delapan belas." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukankah Baekhyun juga begitu?" Tanya Jongin kembali.

"Ya. Untuk kasus kalian berdua aku sendiri tidak paham. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Suho hyung."

Jongin hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "Aku masih tak paham dengan tanda ini."

"Baiklah baiklah akan ku jelaskan lagi." Sehun berdehem pelan,

"_El dorado_ terdiri dari dua belas vampire spesial yang memiliki kemampuan tersendiri. Yang pertama dan sangat mendasar adalah lambang ini, _semut_. Ini adalah elemen bumi, pemiliknya disebut **terrakinesis**. Ini milik Kyungsoo hyung, kau bisa melihat lambang ini di tengkuknya. Yang selanjutnya lambang _droplet_ ini. Milik Suho hyung, **hydrokinesis**. Jika ada air, tentu saja ada api. Lambang ini disebut _phoenix_, ini milik seorang **pyrokinetis**. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak tahu siapa yang memiliki lambang ini. selanjutnya ini milikku, _pusaran angin_. Ini lambang dari cahaya, _matahari_. Baekhyun Hyung adalah seorang **lunarkinesis**. Dan ini _kalajengking_, lambang dari petir. Pemiliknya tidak diketahui disebut juga **electrokinesis**. Lalu sela—"

Penjelasan Sehun terhenti saat ia mendengar tawa milik Jongin, "Apa yang lucu?"

"_Electrokinesis_? Apa dia bisa mengendalikan perabotan elektrik juga?" Tanya Jongin masih sambil tertawa.

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin dengan geram. Membuat sang korban mengaduh kesakitan. Disaat serius seperti ini Jongin masih saja bercanda.

"Aku jadi malas."

"Maafkan aku yang mulia." Jongin berlagak seperti pesuruh seorang raja di hadapan Sehun.

"Sekali lagi kau bercanda tak akan ku lanjutkan." Ancam Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Selanjutnya _snowflakes_ ini melambangkan es, pemiliknya bisa mengendalikan suhu dingin. Disebut **cryokinesis**, pemiliknya belum diketahui. Yang ini adalah _hour glass_, lambang dari waktu. Dan tentu saja pemiliknya bisa mengendalikan waktu, disebut **chronokinesis**. Ini lambang milikmu, aku malas menjelaskan. Pada intinya ini adalah sebuah _lubang kunci_. Ini adalah favoritku, _unicorn_. Unicorn melambangkan kepulihan. Pemiliknya bisa 'memulihkan' apapun, disebut **vitakinesis**. Yang ini adalah lambang dari _pikiran_, tiga bola ini melambangkan pikiran garis didalamnya gelombang pikiran dan yang ditengah itu adalah benda. Intinya vampire yang memiliki lambang ini bisa mengendalikan apapun dengan pikirannya, disebut **telekinesis**. Yang terakhir, ini adalah lambang _naga_. Sebenarnya yang memiliki lambang ini bisa melawan gravitasi, disebut **levitation**. Tapi, menurut buku ini vampire yang memiliki lambang naga cenderung akan mampu menguasai kesebelas kemampuan yang lain. Dia adalah sosok pemimpin."

"Sosok pemimpin?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dulu, pemimpin kami pria dengan lambang _naga_ di lengannya. Namun ia gugur saat melindungi kami. Itu yang kudengar."

"Melindungi dari apa?"

"Perang saudara."

Jongin bergidik ngeri saat mendengar kata perang saudara. Ia membayangkan para vampire yang saling mengoyak kulit leher saudaranya menggunakan taring tajam mereka. Namun segera ia tepis, kepalanya ia gelengkan. Ia membawa tubuhnya berbaring diatas ranjang miliknya, matanya menerawang langit langit kamar yang putih.

"Sehun kau memiliki taring?" Sebuah pertanyaan aneh meluncur dari mulut Jongin.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu. Ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Jongin kembali bergidik ngeri, "Kenpa aku tak memilikinya?"

"Mungkin kau belum matang." Sehu menjawab dengan malas.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Kim, seharusnya kau mengetahui tentang 'dirimu' yang sebenarnya lebih jauh."

"Aku bertanya agar aku tahu, Oh." Jongin ikut memanggil marga sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, seorang vampire juga memiliki masa 'pubertas' namun bertahap. Dimulai dari rasa haus, tumbuhnya taring lalu insting untuk berburu. Kau harus bisa mengendalikannya."

"Kau sudah melewati semuanya?"

"Belum. Aku belum pernah memiliki insting untuk berburu."

"Darimana kau belajar semua ini?"

"Banyak buku yang suda kubaca asal kau tahu."

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, siang yang panjang ia habiskan untuk saling bertukar pikiran dengan anggota keluarga barunya. Kim Jongin, seorang yang Sehun kenal sebagai _teleportation_. Ia sedikit iri sebenarnya dengan kemampuan Jongin. Bukankah keren jika bisa berpindah ruang dan waktu sesuka hati? Sehun tersenyum kecil menyadari pikirannya yang kekanak kanakan. Tangannya masih memainkan hembusan angin kecil untuk menjahili seekor kunang kunang yang terbang disekitarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas, namun matanya enggan tertutup juga.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang sudah pulas dalam tidurnya, ia memilih melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Suasana mansion sangat sepi, sebagian besar penerangan sudah dipadamkan. Sehun merasakan malam ini sungguh panas, bahkan pendingin ruangan sekalipun tak mampu mendinginkan tubuhnya. Sehun kalut, langkahnya yang tak tentu membawa dirinya menuju sebuah taman diujung blok. _Onyx_ coklatnya berubah warna menjadi kuning terang, taringnya memanjang tanpa permisi.

"_Oppa_?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang gadis yang familiar berdiri tepat di hadapannya sekarang, ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan disini?"

Seingat sehun gadis berkuncir dua tersebut bernama Kim Yeri. Mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Sehun tak bergeming untuk menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu, rasa panas yang amat itu membakar habis seluruh pikirannya. Emosinya yang biasa ia kendalikan meledak ledak dalam dirinya sekarang. Inderanya bertambah sensitif, bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan _aliran darah_ di tubuh gadis itu.

"Tangan _Oppa_ dingin sekali. Apa _oppa_ sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu spontan meluncur dari bibir Yeri saat tangan dingin sehun menyentuh pipinya. Sehun makin tak bisa mengendalikan seluruh insting _vampire_ didalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya merendah, perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher gadis itu. Sehun merinding saat hidungnya menangkap wangi itu. Darah Segar.

"_Oppa_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Yeri berteriak. Tangannya mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sehun.

Namun sehun menahan kedua tangan yang berontak itu. Genggamannya begitu erat, sang gadis hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Sehun bosan hanya menghirup aroma darah tersebut, dengan kasar ia menancapkan sepasang taring panjangnya pada pembuluh darah gadis itu. Yeri berteriak dengan keras karena rasa panas yang menghampiri lehernya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, tangan kecilnya ia gunakan utnuk meraba bagian lehernya yang panas. Matanya terbelalak mendapati begitu banyak darah yang meluncur dari lehernya.

"Apa ini!" Teriak Yeri histeris.

Sehun hanya menyeringai. Ia menerjang tubuh kecil sang gadis, membuatnya limbung dan jatuh. Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yeri, kini mulutnya menghisap darah yang keluar dari luka yang ia buat. Yeri, _korban_ dari Sehun hanya mampu berteriak dengan lemah. Memohon ampun pada Sehun yang tengah kesetanan. Sedangkan sang _vampire_ terus membuat luka di sekujur tubuh Yeri, meminum darahnya hingga kering.

Tubuh itu tak lagi berontak, warnanya pucat. Sehun menatap mayat itu dengan dingin kemudian melempar tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan sembarang. Tangannya dipenuhi darah, begitu pula kemeja yang ia gunakan. Keadaan Sehun sangat berantakan, cahaya sang dewi malam seolah mengejek Sehun. Memperjelas perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

"Sehun."

Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih ditelinga Sehun. Suara yang sarat akan rasa kecewa dan dibumbui dengan rasa ketakutan. Hati Sehun bergetar saat mendengar suara asing itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara itu mampu membuat Sehun sadar. Ia memandangi dirinya sendiri, sangat kacau. Bahkan rasanya Sehun tak ingat apa yang terjadi di menit menit terakhir. Kepalanya sakit, lututnya terasa begitu lemas. Tangan berlumuran darah itu ia angkat menuju kepalanya. Meremas surai pirang yang sudah berhiaskan bercak merah.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Teriak Sehun frustasi.

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang, tangannya dingin. Namun Sehun merasakan sebuah kehangatan disana. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar saat mendengar sebuah isakkan.

"Aku tak ingin kau menjadi seorang pembunuh. Jika kau tidak bisa melewati masa ini sendirian, aku akan membantumu Hun."

Rengkuhan itu semakin erat. Sehun memejamkan matanya, bayangan tentang seorang dengan tuxedo dan segelas wine itu kembali muncul.

"_Wu Shixun_. _**Siapa**_ **_Wu Shixun_**." Gumam sehun sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Sang raja hari telah menaiki singgasananya. Nyanyian burung tak disambut indah oleh para penghuni mansion. Pasalnya salah satu dari mereka hilang, Oh Sehun belum juga kembali. Jongin yang merasa dirinya paling dekat dengan laki laki itupun sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk keberadaan si pirang. Suho yang berperan sebagai 'Ayah' terus menunggu di ruang tengah dengan gusar. Dirinya tak bisa duduk tenang saat memikirkan anak bungsunya menghilang.

Baekhyun sang diva yang memiliki sifat cuek itu meluluh. Ia tak tega melihat Suho kalang kabut, ia menghubungi teman teman Sehun menggunakan ponsel yang ia tinggalkan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

_Ting Tong _

Suara bel membuat keempat makhluk yang berada disana menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Jongin dengan begitu inisiatif men-_teleport_ dirinya menuju pintu. Tangannya memutar gagang pintu, berharap Sehunlah yang tengah berdiri disana.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok laki laki dengan pakaian _casual_. Bukan, dia bukan Sehun. Jongin memandang laki laki itu bingung, ia memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri didepannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Senyum laki laki itu terlihat begitu ramah,

"Halo, apa saya menganggu?" Tanya laki laki itu dengan sopan.

"Kau siapa?" Suho bertanya, mencoba menjaga sopan santun.

-To be continue-

* * *

a/n:

el dorado… panda lagi suka banget sama lagu el dorado jadi panda masukin dalam bagian fic ini. ada juga kah yang lagi cinta sama lagu ini? *nyengir*

jadi kira kira siapa sosok yang sehun liat? Siapa yang memeluk sehun? Siapa yang datang ke mansion? Hayo hayo ~ ada yang tau? *merong*

chapter depan kira kira gimana ya? Siapa tokoh yang ingin dimunculkan nih? Hehehe ~

sudah kira kira segini dulu aja dari panda, kalau ada yg mau kritik dan saran boleh. Tapi bahasa yang sopan ya ~

btw, happy hunhan month *love sign*/?

-dearpanda


	3. First Death

Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa tenang, bahkan sejak awal kedatangan Jongin di rumah ini. Sebuah firasat mengatakan bahwa Jongin akan membawa pengaruh yang luar biasa terhadap mansion ini. Dan semua itu seakan benar benar terjadi saat Sehun, yang paling muda diantara mereka menghilang. Hari ini genap hari ke-tiga dari kepergiannya yang misterius. Dan Jongin terus saja menyalahkan dirinya –karena tidak dapat menjaga sahabatnya itu. Beruntung malam ini Jongin dapat tertidur dengan tenang dan membuat Kyungsoo dapat bergerak sedikit lebih leluasa.

Kyungsoo merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah, ia masih sibuk dengan tumpukan piring kotor saat seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tak suka dengan tatapan orang asing itu. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap sang pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tawar Kyungsoo dengan malas.

Pria itu hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan, badannya bersandar pada kusen yang terbuat dari _mahogany_. Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, ia tak suka dengan orang asing. Cukup Baekhyun dan Jongin yang menjadi orang baru disini.

"Ini sudah larut Kyungsoo-ssi, selamat tidur."

Tubuh itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membeku di tempatnya. Kyunsoo yakin onyx sang pria berubah semerah darah untuk sepersekian detik. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku pasti bermimpi." Kyungsoo bergumam.

* * *

"**B**eautiful **C**reatures"

**C**hapter **3** : **F**irst **D**eath

**C**ast : **E**XO O**T**12, Others.

**G**enre : **F**antasy, **F**riend**s**hip, **R**omance, **S**upernatural

**R**ating : T+/M

**W**arning : **T**ypo**s**, **Y**a**o**i, b**x**b

A**/**N :

Hallu ~ sebelumnya panda mau berterimakasih sama reader-nim yang udah sempat meninggalkan review di chapter satu dan dua. Dan untuk chapter dua sudah panda perbaiki, terimakasih loh yang udah saran untuk mencetak miring dan menebalkan tulisan panda. Karena sejujurnya panda males buat melakukan itu, tapi karena baca review kamu jad semangat XP sekali lagi terimakasih ~ ohya, panda punya project fic buat Sehun &amp; Luhan birthday, tapi belum selesai, doain semoga bisa selesai tepat waktu ya(?) dan here you go chapter 3 dengan 3K+ words! Jangan lupa review ne chingu ~ *ppoppo*

* * *

Jongin memotong dagingnya tak bertenaga, pandangannya kosong menatap kursi disebelahnya. Sudah empat hari ini kursi itu kosong tak berpenghuni, biasanya Sehun lah yang akan ada disana.

"Hyung, apakah Sehun akan kembali?" Pertanyaan yang sama kembali Jongin lontarkan.

"Tentu, ini rumahnya." Selalu, Kyungsoo selalu menanggapinya dengan seperti itu.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum sambil membawakan gelas berisi cairan merah.

"Minumlah, ini akan membuat perasaannmu membaik." Kyungsoo meletakan gelas itu di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo melirik Suho dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sarapan mereka.

"Suho hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan." Kyungsoo mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan Suho.

"Semalam, pria itu mendatangiku. Matanya, matanya –"

"Selamat pagi."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong, ia menatap pria itu tak bersahabat. Sementara yang di tatap terus mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Pagi Kris!" Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan semangat.

"Jadi apa sarapan hari ini?" Pria yang dipanggil Kris itu menatap meja makan dengan takjub.

"Kyungsoo membuat _bistik_." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasukan sepotong besar daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Kris memandang Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Kyungsoo masih sama, datar tak bersahabat. Senyuman itu ia artikan sebagai ejekan bukan sebuah pujian. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo membenci pria itu. Ia datang saat Sehun pergi dan dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal ia meminta izin untuk menginap di mansion ini. Dan yang lebih tak masuk akal adalah saat Suho dengan mudah mengizinkan orang asing tinggal bersama kami.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Suho kembali beruara.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "Persediaan daging sapi sapi kita habis. Bisa _hyung _beli di toko?"

"Biar aku saja yang pergi." Baekhyun bersuara.

"Ya, lebih baik Baekhyun yang pergi. Lagi pula aku dan Jongin harus pergi ke sekolah." Suho melirik Jongin.

"Aku akan menemani Baekhyun." Kris mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan terimakasih. Suho, Baekhyun dan Kris terus bercengkrama selama sarapan berlangsung. Kyungsoo hanya diam, menatap ketiga orang itu.

"_Hyung_."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang sedang memegangi mulutnya. Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung,

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan saat mengikuti langkah Jongin yang membawanya ke halaman belakang. Jongin belum berkata apapun, namun punggungnya kelihatan bergetar.

"Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo mendekat, menyentuh pundak pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Hyung _apa ini?" Jongin mengangkat telunjuk, mengarahkan pada mulutnya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat melihat dua taring pria itu memanjang. Kyungsoo merinding menginat kali pertamanya mendapatkan gigi itu. Dengan tanpa perasaan Kyungsoo melukai sepuluh ekor kelinci dan setelahnya Kyungsoo sangat merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyungsoo menjadi bertambah panik saat Jongin bertanya seperti itu. Tak mungkin jika ia memerintah Jongin untuk membunuh sepuluh ekor kelinci seperti yang ia lakukan. Kyungsoo berpikir dengan keras sampai untaian kata dari Suho terlintas di pikirannya,

"Gigit aku." Ucapnya.

"Hah?" Kini bergantian Jongin yang panik mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

_"__harusnya kau menggigitku saja Kyungsoo. kau tahu, buku tua itu mengatakan saat pertama taring seorang vampire muncul yang harus ia lakukan adalah menggigit sesamanya untuk membuat benda itu 'tenang'."_

Kurang lebih begitulah yang Suho katakan padanya, dan mungkin ini akan sedikit membantu Jongin.

"Cepat, kau akan terlambat sekolah."

Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Jongin, mendekatkan kepala pria itu pada perpotongan lehernya. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo merasa yakin akan hal ini, namun ada suatu perasaan aneh saat bibir Jongin mendarat pada lehernya. Terlebih saat Jongin menjilatnya perlahan, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas jongin yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Dan puncaknya ketika taring itu menancap pada kulitnya. Rasanya seperti terbakar, panas sekali. Tangan Kyungsoo meremas _blazer_ yang Jongin kenakan, ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Saat Jongin menyesap darah yang keluar dari lukanya, Kyungsoo merasakan nyawanya juga tertarik bersama dengan cairan kental itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah lemas, ia memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Membunuh Kyungsoo-ku?!"

Suara tinggi itu membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang lemas dalam pelukannya. Dan yang tadi berteriak sudah berada di hadapan Jongin, memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sambil menatap garang pada Jongin.

"Ia yang memerintahkanku _hyung_." Bela Jongin.

Baekhyun memukul kepala pria berkulit _tan_ itu, "Tapi jangan keterlaluan! Kau hampir membunuhnya."

"Sudahlah _hyung_, dia harus pergi ke sekolahnya." Kyungsoo berucap dengan pelan.

Jongin yang merasa mendapat pembelaan dari Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Baekhyun sebelum menteleportasi dirinya.

"Bocah tengil itu benar benar minta ku hajar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeram.

* * *

Jongin menatap sekitarnya dengan malas, lagi lagi jam kosong. Jika tahu hari ini tak ada satupun guru yang datang Jongin lebih memilih untuk bolos dari neraka ini. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan seharian di mansion tanpa melakukan apapun dibanding terjebak di bangunan ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin menghembuskan nafas yang berat.

"Soojung, apa kau tahu mereka mengatakan tubuh Kim Yeri sudah ditemukan."

Samar samar Jongin mendengar percakapan dari gadis yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Lagi lagi Kim Yeri, gadis itu dikabarkan menghilang empat hari yang lalu tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun. Persis dengan Sehun bukan? Jongin tertawa pelan mengingat Sehun.

"Tubuh? Maksudmu dia.. mati?" Pertanyaan Soojung mendapat anggukan dari Suji.

"Mereka menemukannya di taman dekan hutan kota." Suji menambahkan.

"Astaga, yang benar saja? Yeri masih sangat muda, aku merasa kasihan."

"Mereka bilang ditubuhnya terdapat banyak luka."

"Apakah luka tusuk?" Soojung penasaran.

"_Aniyo_. Itu seperti luka gigitan, hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Dan darahnya mengering."

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Aku tak bercanda Soojung! Aku mendengar ini dari Kim Yura, kakak dari Yeri."

"Apakah mungkin ia bertemu seorang—"

"_—__Vampire_." Jongin berucap dengan tak sadar.

"Yak! _Kkamjong_! Kau menguping ya?" Suji menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Jongin.

"E-enak saja! Jangan menuduh sembarangan."

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kedua gadis yang kembali sibuk bergosip itu. Cerita ini seperti _puzzle _yang sedang Jongin coba susun. Dari mulai hari menghilangnya Sehun sama dengan hari dimana gadis bernama Kim Yeri itu menghilang. Setelahnya tubuh gadis itu _kering_ dan dipenuhi oleh luka gigitan. Tapi entahlah, Jongin ragu jika Sehun yang melakukan semua itu. Jongin mengenal Sehun, ia tipikal orang yang dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tak mungkin ia membunuh seorang gadis dan meninggalkan mansion untuk kabur. Itu sangat tak mungkin.

Langkah Jongin terhenti didepan ruang konseling, ia membuka pintu itu tak sabaran. Jika biasanya ruangan ini sangat Jongin hindari, kali ini ia berpikir ruang konseling lah yang paling tepat untuk di kunjungi. Didalam sana Suho tengah berdiri menatap keluar jendela, kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Apa kau telah mendengarnya?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Suho.

"Kim Yeri. Dengan tubuh kering dan—"

"Dipenuhi luka gigitan." Potong Suho.

Jongin mengangguk, "Mungkinkah Sehun?"

Suho membalikkan badannya menatap Jongin. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya ia lepas.

"Tolong beritahu Baekhyun. Kita harus segera pulang dan mencari tahu ini semua."

Jongin mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan sebuah nama dan segera menekan tombol hijau. Jongin berjalan meninggalkan ruang konseling menuju ruang kelasnya. Sudah panggilan ke-tiga namun Baekhyun belum juga menjawab. Jongin berdecak kesal, dengan sabar ia terus mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun.

"_Shit_. Kemana pria cerewet itu."

Jongin mengumpat pasalnya ini sudah ke-tujuh kalinya ia mencoba mengubungi si _lunarkinesis_ dan tujuh kali pula Jongin mendapat jawaban dari wanita operator. Jongin meletakan ponselnya di atas meja, ia mengacak rambutnya. Jongin kembali teringat dengan Sehun, selintas memori dimana malam sebelum Sehun menghilang kembali berputar.

_"__Kau tahu, seorang vampire juga memiliki masa 'pubertas' namun bertahap. Dimulai dari rasa haus, tumbuhnya taring lalu insting untuk berburu. Kau harus bisa mengendalikannya."_

Deringan ponsel Jongin membuat ia tersadar, ia menatap dengan malas ponsel itu. Nama Byun Baekhyun tertera dengan jelas disana.

"Kemana saja kau bibi cerewet."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bibi cerewet?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja kau, Byun."

"Aku ini _hyung_ mu! Panggil dengan sopan. Ada apa kau meneleponku sampai tujuh kali? Sebegitu rindunya kah?"

Jongin memutar matanya malas, "Sehun. Sepertinya kami menemukan seseuatu tentang anak itu."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terdengar serius.

"Ya, dimana kau? Aku dan Suho _hyung_ akan segera pulang. Kita bicarakan di rumah."

"Aku di supermarket."

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu di rumah Hyung."

"_Arraseo_."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban itu Baekhyun memutus sambungan antara dirinya dengan Jongin. Baekhyun masih mendudukan dirinya didepan sebuah kedai _ice cream_. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak keluar dari mansion. Baekhyun berusaha menyibukan dirinya dengan _ice cream_ _strawberry cheesecake_ yang ia nikmati, berpura pura tak sadar dirinya tengah di pandangi. Bahkan beberapa orang disana tengah berbisik tentang dirinya.

"Datang sendirian?" Tiba tiba seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam duduk disebelahnya.

"Bersama seorang teman." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Dimana temanmu itu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, untuk apa orang ini bertanya seperti itu? Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang orang yang tengah duduk disebelah kanannya. Rambut pria itu berwarna perak dan sedikit berantakan. Satu _piecing_ terpasang dengan manis di telinga kirinya, jaket kulit hitam dan _ripped jeans _membungkus tubuhnya dengan baik. Bukankah ini terlalu _catchy_ untuk berpenampilan seperti itu di supermarket?

"Baekhyun?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara, Kris yang ditunggu Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua. Pria yang duduk disamping Baekhyun ikut menoleh dan menatap Kris.

"Siapa dia? Temanmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Bukan. Ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun segera menggandeng tangan Kris meninggalkan pria aneh itu.

Kris yang sempat bertukar pandang dengan pria itu tersenyum miring, "Ayo Baek."

* * *

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya masih sedikit berat, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kyungsoo menggeram pelan saat mendengar suara bel mansion, ia bangkit sambil menggerutu pelan. Kenapa Baekhyun tak langsung masuk saja? menyusahkan sekali. Dengan malas Kyungsoo membuka pintu, namun ia mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya tak seorangpun berdiri disana. Setelah beberapa saat memastikan keadaan sekitar, Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. Ia hendak kembali ke sofa kesayangannya, namun sebuah suara berisik di dapur membuatnya berganti haluan.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mendapati seseorang tengah memunggunginya.

Dan saat Kyungsoo mendekat orang itu menghilang. Kyungsoo yakin betul siapa orang itu, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Jongin berhenti bermain main denganku. Kau membolos sekolah?" Ucapnya.

Tak ada respon apapun, Kyungsoo pikir Jongin telah kembali ke sekolahnya. Namun Kyungsoo membulatkan mata saat orang itu tengah duduk dengan santai di atas sofa.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membolos!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil mendekat.

Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Otaknya menjadi kosong sambil mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun orang itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo yang membatu. Kyungsoo membawa tubuh mungilnya menjauh saat orang itu bangkit dan mendekatinya. Di tangan kanan orang itu terdapat sebuah batang kayu dengan ujung yang runcing. Kyungsoo tak dapat bergerak lagi, tembok dibelakangnya menahan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap orang itu dengan ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik sekelilingnya, ia menapati pot tanaman dengan bebatuan dan tanah didalamnya. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa ia mengendalikan benda benda itu untuk menghalang pria itu mendekat. Tanah itu mengeras menjadi batu, Kyungsoo menerbangkan seluruh benda itu dan melemparkannya kepada pria itu. Namun tepat saat benda itu akan mengenainya,

_Brushh _

..Pria itu menghilang.

"_Shit_! Dia seorang _teleporter?_ Tidak mungkin!"

Kyungsoo berlari menuju pintu utama mansion, ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya. Kyungsoo memikirkan seluruh anggota mansion ini. Apakah mungkin di saat seperti ini akan ada keajaiban yang memuat Kyungsoo mampu ber-_telepati_ dengan mereka?

Satu langkah lagi menuju pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Surai kelam itu ditarik oleh sebuah tangan dingin. Kyungsoo masih berusaha mempertahankan dirinya melawan pria brengsek itu. Kyungsoo terus mencoba untuk meraih gagang pintu didepannya. Namun seketika Kyungsoo merasa silau, semua cahaya disekelilingnya bersinar secara berlebihan. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya,

"Apa apaan ini? _Lunarkinesis _juga?" Gumamnya dalam hati.

Semua cahaya itu seketika menghilang bersamaan dengan rasa terbakar yang Kyungsoo rasakan di dada kirinya. Mulutnya menganga ingin berteriak namun rasanya seluruh suara yang ia miliki tercekat di tengoorokannya. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meraba dada bagian kirinya.

Itu,

Sebuah batang kayu,

_Batang pohon Ek,_

Menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Dimana _Wu Shixun_?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara berat.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap pria itu dengan jengah. Darah yang mengalir bak mata air, sangat deras. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya tersenyum miring pada sang pria yang berbalut pakaian formal itu.

Pria itu tertawa meremehkan, "Keras kepala."

Pria itu melepas genggamannya pada surai milik Kyungsoo yang membuat tubuh mungilnya jatuh bertemu dengan _granit_ putih. Pandangan Kyungsoo sudah buram, ia hanya bisa melihat samar samar. Sang pria itu mulai bermain dengan bebatuan yang ia kendalikan dengan tangannya.

"Jadi ini rasanya memiliki kemampuan _terrakinesis_? Unsur bumi apa lagi yang bisa kau kendalikan?"

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan ucapan pria itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Jadi, begini kisahnya? Kyungsoo akan berakhir dengan tragis ditangan pria ini? Kyungsoo ingin menangis, menangisi hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Dan pada hembusan nafas terakhirnya Kyungsoo mengingat nama seseorang.

_"__Kim Jongin.."_ gumamnya.

* * *

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia memegangi dada kirinya yang tiba tiba terasa nyeri. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan satu nama, _Do Kyungsoo._ Jongin menatap layar ponselnya, tangan kanannya terus meremas seragam bagian kirinya.

"Ada apa?" Suho yang tengah mengemudi menatap Jongin sekilas.

"Bisakah _hyung _percepat laju mobil ini?"

Suho mengedikkan bahu dan mempercepat _lambhorgini _putihnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu, mobil itu telah terparkir dengan apik di garasi. Entahlah, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuat Jongin mempercepat langkahnya. Pintu mansion tak tertutup dengan sempurna, apa sedang ada tamu? Jongin memperlebar celah itu. Sepuluh detik pertama Jongin tak bisa mencerna pemandangan apa yang matanya tangkap. Tubuhnya bergerak seperti tak beruan, pandangan matanya kosong. Cairan merah itu terus menetes dengan tempo yang melambat. Sedangkan tubuh yang tergantung di _chandelier _itu sangat tenang seperti menikmati alunan melodi yang dibuat oleh tetesan cairan merah itu. Mata bulat yang biasa bersinar itu terpejam. Kaos putih bergaris hitam favoritnya memiliki pola baru berwarna merah sekarang.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

Teriakan Jongin membuat Suho berlari kedalam mansion. Sang pelindung itu terperangah menyaksikan dua anaknya –lebih tepatnya satu anaknya yang tergantung dengan berlumuran darah.

* * *

"Kau mengenal orang tadi?" Kris kembali bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"_Ani_." Kata Baekhyun sambil membuang _ice cream_nya.

"Kenapa di buang? Itu masih banyak." Kris mengerutkan dahi.

Baekhyun cengengesan, "Itu hanya _metafora_. Lagipula aku tidak benar benar memakannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah lupakan saja, Kris." Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

Kris hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun dan Kris berada di tengah perjalanan pulang, tinggal beberapa blok lagi untuk sampai di mansion. Baekhyun bersikeras pada Kris untuk tidak mengantarnya menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Jadilah mereka berjalan diatas trotoar secara berdampingan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau kemana? Kau meninggalkanku lama sekali." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ng.. Aku pergi ke toilet." Jawab Kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah! Lihat Suho _hyung _dan Jongin telah sampai terlebih dulu." Teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Suho yang berlari memasuki mansion.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia melangkah kedalam mansion dengan kerutan di dahinya. Pasalnya Baekhyun mencium bau amis yang sangat menyengat dari dalam mansion.

"Suho _hyung_?" Kepala Baekhyun yang pertama menyembul dari balik daun pintu.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya saat Suho menggeser tubuhnya, menampilkan Jongin yang tengah memangku seseorang. Jongin berteriak seperti orang yang kesetanan, Baekhyun merinding dibuatnya. Dan yang lebih membuat tubuhnya meremang adalah seorang yang berada di atas pangkuan Jongin. Dia adalah orang yang selalu Baekhyun cap sebagai miliknya. Orang yang memiliki tangan terampil dalam urusan dapur. Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo-nya terbaring dengan kaku di pangkuan Jongin.

"Tidak. Ini tidak benar." Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Jongin dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

Kris yang masih berdiri di pintu hanya diam, tubuhnya membatu sampai Suho menuntunnya memasuki kamar yang ia sewakan kepada pria jangkung itu.

* * *

Jongin berada di kamar milik Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya telah bersih dari noda merah itu, bajunya juga telah Baekhyun ganti agar menjadi lebih pantas. Jongin menatap _hyung_nya yang terbaring kaku. Belum selesai dengan Sehun, kini Kyungsoo juga meninggalkannya. Laki laki _tan_ itu tersenyum getir, tangannya menggengam tangan kaku milik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa kau pergi?"

Jongin larut dalam keheningan. Mungkin waktu yang Jongin habiskan masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, namun Jongin merasa sangat kehilangan. Dirinya terasa kosong tanpa nyawa. Baru tadi pagi Jongin merasakan manisnya darah milik Kyungsoo mengalir kedalam tenggorokan dan menyatu dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin ikatan itu yang membuat Jongin merasa sangat kosong. Jongin mengelus pipi gembul Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Jempolnya menyentuh bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo.

"Biasanya bibir ini akan berbentuk hati jika aku dan Sehun kembali dari sekolah."

"_Hyung.._Bangun." Lirih Jongin.

Baekhyun yang telah selesai menenangkan dirinya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jongin. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghampiri anak itu.

"Jongin." Panggil Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Jongin menoleh mendapati Baekhyun disana namun pandangannya kembali ia alihkan pada Kyungsoo yang terbaring.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ susah sekali di bangunkan, padahal sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam." Ucap Jongin sambil terus memanggil nama _hyung_nya.

"Jongin cukup!"

Teriakan Baekhyun mampu membuat Jongin memberi perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang mulai meneteskan air bening dari matanya.

"Kau terpukul, aku terpukul, kita semua terpukul atas kematian Kyungsoo. Tapi jangan seperti ini aku mohon." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Dia belum mati. Kyungsoo _hyung_ hanya tertidur." Jongin membuang wajahnya.

"Ayolah Jongin, jangan kekanak kanakan." Baekyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Jongin diam tak menanggapi, ia mengepal tangannya erat. Beberapa saat mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing masing.

"Darahnya berada di tanganku.. aku hampir gila." Jongin kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Dia tergantung di _chandelier_ dengan sebuah batang _kayu ek_ sialan yang menancap pada jantungnya. Aku yakin aku sudah gila." Lanjut Jongin.

"Siapapun akan merasa gila jika mengalami hal itu." Baekhyun menanggapi.

Ditengah keheningan Suho datang. Ia memandang Kyungsoo sebentar lalu beralih memandangi Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tak tahu, bahkan kita semua tidak tahu." Jawab Suho sambil menempatkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

"Belum selesai dengan Sehun, kini Kyungsoo." Baekhyun berbicara dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku yakin mereka berdua tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Maksudmu?" Kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"Maksud Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang membunuhnya dan kenapa ia di bunuh. Begitupula dengan sehun." Ucap Suho.

"Ya, itu dia maksudku."

Ketiga orang itu diam untuk beberapa menit. Dan kemudian Jongin menatap Suho penuh harap yang membuat ia menaikkan satu alis.

"Aku tahu, kita bisa menghidupkan Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin.

"Itu mustahil. Tidak ada satupun dar kita seorang _vitakinesis_." Baekhyun menatap Suho dan Jongin bergantian.

"Suho _hyung_, aku mohon. Kau pasti mengetahui dimana sang _vitakinesis_ itu."

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. _Vitakinesis _tentu saja Suho mengetahui dimana ia sekarang, namun apakah ia sudi untuk datang kembali ke mansion ini setelah semua yang terjadi. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ia tak akan mau datang kemari. Sud—"

"Aku yang akan kesana!" Seru Jongin.

"Aku adalah seorang _teleporter hyung,_ bukan hal yang sulit untuk berjelajah kemanapun."

Suho menghela nafas lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. Tak ada gunanya ia melarang bocah _tan_ itu, semakin dilarang Jongin akan semakin penasaran.

"Zhang Yixing. Cari dia di _Yunnan Cina_, lambang _unicorn _berada di betis bagian kanan." Ucap Suho sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, Zhang Yixing di Yunnan." Ulang Jongin.

"Kau serius akan mencarinya?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, "Tunggu aku _Hyung_."

Satu detik kemudian Jongin telah menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkannya untuk menemui Suho.

* * *

Siang telah berganti malam, cahaya sang ratu malam terhalang oleh awan kelabu. Gemerlap bintangpun nampaknya enggan menunjukkan dirinya. Seorang pria dengan pakaian berantakkan tengah menghisap cerutunya, memandangi langit yang sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Hey kau."

Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria lain berdiri di sebrang jalan. Senyuman miring terukir dengan indah saat pria lain mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya sang pria sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Bantu aku."

"Apa yang ku dapatkan?"

"Lebih dari apapun yang kau harapkan."

Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bantu aku menemukan dia—"

Pria itu menggantung kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Bantu aku menemukan _**Wu Shixun**_."

-To Be Continue-

* * *

a/n:

fiuh ~ chapter ini jadi chapter yang paling panjang ya? Panda bakal usahain setiap chapter sepanjang atau lebih dari ini kkk ~ panda gatau apakah vampire juga punya darah? Tapi panda anggap punya aja ya *cengegesan* panda putusin buat naikin rating fic ini jadi M, karena ada adegan berdarah(?) dan banyak umpatan hohoho~

Panda mengharapkan saran &amp; kesan dari reader-nim semua, jadi jangan lupa review ya! *peace sign* kira kira segini dulu dari panda.

#HappySehunDay!

-dearpanda-


	4. Vitalum Vitalis

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!"

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat daratah didepanya telah habis menyisakan sebuah jurang dengan batu karang yang tajam di dasarnya. Gemuruh ombak yang mengenai karang itupun terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga pria berlesung pipi yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Berbeda dengan seorang pria yang memakai setelan putihnya dengan rapi. Senyumnya tampak damai, namun kilatan matanya begitu ketara.

"Bahkan jika kau membunuhku aku sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk bangkit kembali." Pria berlesung pipi itu mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Benarkah?" Pria lain itu tertawa pelan, "Ceritakan."

Pria diseberangnya menolehkan kepalanya kebawah, menatap bebatuan karang yang seolah memanggil namanya.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau!"

"Sederhana. Dimana kalian menyembunyikan** Wu Shixun**?"

"Walaupun aku mengetahui dimana anak itu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. _Adios_"

Pria berlesung pipi itu menghempaskan tubuhnya menuju ujung ujung batu karang yang tajam karena terkikis oleh air. Pria bersetelan rapi itu hanya menatap tubuh yang berlumuran darah, salah satu ujung runcing batu itu menancap tepat pada jantung sang pria.

"Sayang aku tak bisa melakukan _vitalum vitalis_."

* * *

"**B**eautiful **C**reatures"

**C**hapter **4**: _**V**italum **V**italis_

**C**ast : **E**XO O**T**12, Others.

**G**enre : **F**antasy, **F**riend**s**hip, **R**omance, **S**upernatural

**R**ating : T+/M

**W**arning : **T**ypo**s**, **Y**a**o**i, b**x**b

A**/**N :

Halo! ada yang masih inget fic ini? Aku harap kalian gak benci aku karena lama banget updatenya x( fic ini selesai tanpa di edit, jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang memuaskann. Dan BC chapter empat ini sebagai _heat up_ aku yang bakal lanjutin fic yang lain :3 jadi di tunggu ya ~

* * *

Baekhyun sudah sangat sering mendapat berbagai macam tatapan dari berbagai macam jenis manusia pula. Dirinya bagaikan bunga mawar yang tubuh diantara bunga bunga liar, membuat para serangga berterbangan dengan penuh tanda tanya ke arahnya. Namun dari berbagai macam pandangan itu Baekhyun merasa terganggu dengan salah satu di antaranya. Tatapan mata orang itu, orang yang tempo hari menegurnya di mini market. Pria itu selalu menatap dirinya deperti seekor mangsa yang tak berdaya, dan itu semua membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Jika saja Suho mengijinkan 'anak-anaknya' untuk berburu Baekhyun bersumpah akan menjadikan pria menjengkelkan itu sebagai mangsa pertamanya.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, menarik nafas panjang sebelum meninggalkan gerbang mansion milik keluarga Oh itu. Semenjak Kyungsoo menjadi putri tidur, dirinya mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Ia terpaksa harus keluar masuk mansion demi membeli kebutuhan para saudaranya. Dan tepat seperti dugaan Baekhyun, pria berambut perak itu telah bersandar diseberang jalan sambil memandangi dirinya. Jika biasanya pria itu hanya memandangi dirinya dari kejauhan, kini pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Mengikutinya dibelakang. Eh tunggu—dia terus mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. _shit._

"Apa yang kamu mau?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"_Finally get noticed._" Gumam pria itu pelan.

Baekhyun memutar matanya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya, "Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kamu mau?"

"Namaku Park Chanyeol." Pria bernama Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Tak mendapat respon, Chanyeol menarik kembali menarik tangannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, apakah kau Byun Baekhyun? Seorang diva yang menghilang secara misterius."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, "Kau tahu, hidupku sudah cukup menjengkelkan akhir akhir ini. Dan pertanyaanmu itu membuat diriku bertambah jengkel."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah jengkel milik Baekhyun. Laki laki manis itu melanjutkan langkahnya, Chanyeol dibelakangnya turut mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan berpura pura tidak mengenalmu. Jadi siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, "Yang terpenting adalah bukan siapa namaku, tapi kumohon dengan sangat kepada Tuan Park untuk berhenti mengekoriku."

Baekhyun pikir pria berambut perak itu akan berhenti mengekorinya, namun sial bagi Baekhyun. Pria itu masih saja mengikuti Baekhyun. Mulai dari super market, toko roti, sampai toko buku. Baekhyun sengaja pergi mengunjungi toko buku, ia ngin membuat pria itu kesal karena menunggunya. Namun Chanyeol sangat tangguh, ia malah ikut membaca sampel sampel buku bersama Baekhyun. Mulutnya terus saja mengoceh mencoba mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

"Kamu puas mengikutiku seharian ini?" Tanya Baekhyun degan nada kesal saat keduanya telah kembali kedepan mansion. Matahari hampir tenggelam, menyisakan warna jingga yang begitu cantik.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bukankah ini seperti sebuah kencan?"

_What the—kencan katanya? _Baekhyun membatin.

"Hey Baek, dengarkan aku." Wajah idiot Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Aku pikir kau harus pindah dari Mansion itu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa? Ini rumahku."

"Entahlah. Rumah itu penuh hawa kebencian, apakah banyak orang yang mati disana?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membatu. Bibirnya ia gigit kencang agar ia tak mengeluarkan suara tentang kematian Kyungsoo-nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Melihatmu terluka adalah pilihan terakhirku, Baek."

Chanyeol benar benar orang yang aneh. Selesai dia mengatakan hal tersebut, ia kembali bertingkah idiot dengan tiba tiba mencium pipi Baekhyun. Ia berlalu dengan tawanya yang khas, sedangkan Baekhyun hampir saja menyerang Chanyeol dengan cahaya yang ujungnya ia buat mengerucut agar membakar kulit Chanyeol. Namun saat pria itu menghilang di persimpangan, Baekhyun kembali diam. Ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari makna dibalik ucapan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan diluar?"

Suara Kris membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia tersenyum dengan canggung dan berlari kedalam mansion.

* * *

Dentingan garpu yang menabrak permukaan piring begitu keras terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Jika biasanya suara itu akan kalah oleh suara Jongin yang terus beradu pendapat dengannya ataupun suara Kyungsoo yang akan memarahi Sehun yang tak mau makan dan kekehan Suho yang begitu berwibawa, kali ini semua suara suara itu lenyap. Semuanya sunyi. Terasa kosong dan hampa. Baekhyun yang biasanya semangat melihat olahan daging kini selera makannya merosot dengan drastis.

"Apakah _bulgogi _ku tidak enak?" Kris memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng, "Ini enak, hanya saja aku tidak lapar."

Ya, malam ini Kris lah yang mengambil alih pekerjaan sebagai koki. Semangat Baekhyun tiba tiba menguap saat memikirkan tentang perkataan Chanyeol. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa untaian kata seorang asing mampu membuatnya jatuh sedalam ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Jongin? Ia tak pulang beberapa hari ini?" Kris kembali bersuara sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Baekhyun melempar tatapannya kepada Suho, membuat yang di tatap meletakan alat makannya dengan apik.

"Dia sedang berlbur bersama beberapa temannya, mungkin lusa ia akan pulang." Suho tersenyum.

"Rumah terasa begitu sepi tanpa Jongin." Celoteh Kris.

Suho hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan malamnya saat Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku selesai, lelah sekali hari ini." Ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela, entah mengapa malam ini begitu cerah. Bintang bintang seakan berlomba memancarkan sinar terbaik mereka. Baekhyun merasa makin lama kedua matanya terasa makin berat. Namun belum sempat ia memejamkan matanya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras. Hawa panas langsung merambat masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hyung! Bangun! Rumah ini tiba tiba terbakar!"

Pada detik pertama Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sejak kapan Jongin pulang? Namun saat Jongin menarik lengannya dengan paksa ia membuka lebar matanya. Api berkobar dengan sangat besar, ia ketakutan.

"K-kemana yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Jongin.

"Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, Hyung."

_DEG!_

Waktu Baekhyun seakan berhenti. Jadi maksud Jongin dia hanya menyelamatkan Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin!

"Saat aku kembali rumah ini sudah terbakar, hanya kau yang dapat kulihat dari luar mansion."

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir, ia ketakutan sekaligus sedih. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini? Seingat Baekhyun ia sudah tinggal di rumah itu selama kurang lebih dua tahun namun tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Hyung, Bisakah kau tunggu disini sebentar?" Langkah mereka terhenti di ruang tengah.

"K-kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Jongin erat.

Jongin melepasnya dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum "Aku akan mencari Kyungsoo hyung."

"Bawa aku!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbakar." Jongin menggeleng.

"Lalu? Aku akan membiarkan kau terbakar begitu? Ayo kita pergi saja." Baekhyun menarik Jongin kembali.

"Maaf hyung." Jongin menghempas tangan Baekhyun dan menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

Baekhyun tampak dungu untuk beberapa saat. Kaki bodohnya tak langsung berlari menuju pintu mansion, dirinya mematung. Asap telah memenuhi ruangan itu membuat dirinya terbatuk. Dengan tertatih Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu mansion dan tangannya hendak membuka pintu jika saja api yang membuat dirinya terbelalak tidak dengan tiba tiba menyambar. Ia terhuyung karena menghindari kobaran api tersebut. Semakin lama api itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang mengurung Baekhyun. Dan dari dalam api yang berkobar pula Baekhyun melihat siluet seseorang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

_"__Melihatmu terluka adalah pilihan terakhirku, Baek." _

Suara itu. Baekhyun membulatkan mata saat ia melihat sebuah seringaian mengerikan dari pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah khawatir milik Suho. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, semuanya tampak normal.

"Kau mengigau selama tidur."

"Ini jam berapa hyung?" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Sudah pukul sepuluh, kau melewatkan sarapan."

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk, perlahan ia membawa tubuhnya untuk bersandari di kepala ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah hyung?"

Suho menggeleng, "Aku mengambil cuti."

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing. Baekhyun yang melihat raut cemas dari wajah milik Suho yang biasanya bersinar pun merasa iba.

"Tenang hyung," Baekhyun mengelus pundak Suho. "Semuanya akan baik baik saja." lanjutnya.

"Aku harap Baek."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali tubuh kecil Baekhyun memeluk Suho. Baru kali ini ia melihat Suho begitu rapuh, pasti semua kejadian ini membuatnya terpukul. Baekhyun sadar, sesekali pelindung mereka membutuhkan tempat bersandar.

"Bagaimana, ada kabar dari Jongin?"

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Jika besok ia tak kembali. Aku akan mengkremasi Kyungsoo, aku tak tega melihatnya terus berbaring seperti itu."

* * *

Mencari seseorang ternyata tak semudah yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin. Dan terlebih lagi ia sama sekali tak mengenal wajah orang yang ia cari. Suho hanya memberikan petunjuk sebuah tanda pada kakinya. Jongin mendesah putus asa, ia merasa gagal. Dirinya meletakkan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi di taman kota. Ia sudah mencari Zhang Yixing selama kurang lebih lima hari, dan tak seorangpun di _Yunnan _yang mengenal orang itu.

Di sisi lain, seseorang dengan _dimple _di pipinya tengah berjalan di sekitar hutan kota ketika nalurinya tertarik akan sesuatu. Suara kesakitan. Pria berambut hitam ini sangat tak suka dengan jeritan para makhluk hidup. Dan dirinya lebih tak menyukai manusia yang menyakiti makhluk hidup tersebut. Sesama makhluk hidup mengapa saling menyakiti? Itu yang selalu pria itu pikirkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pria itu mendapati seseorang tengah menggigit seekor rusa, darah segar mengalir membuat dirinya meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Dan sang rusa malang nampaknya sangat kesakitan, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh orang tersebut. Ia menarik nafas dan menutup matanya.

"_Vitalum vitalis_." Bisiknya tepat disebelah telinga rusa tersebut.

Dan secara ajaibnya luka pada rusa itu berangsur sembuh dengan cepat. Rusa itu kembali bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan dua makhluk tersebut.

"Zhang Yixing?"

Suara laki laki itu membuat Yixing menoleh dengan kerutan di dahinya. Laki laki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Pada awalya Yixing enggan membawa laki laki yang mengaku sebagai Kim Jongin itu menuju tempatnya. Namun saat ia menyebut nama Suho, hatinya tergerak. Dengan setengah hati Yixing membawa Jongin menuju rumah sederhananya ditengah hutan kota. Rumah itu penuh dengan wewangian tumbuhan, terutama bunga. Dan Yixing mempersilahkan Jongin duduk di ruang tamunya dengan dua cangkir teh.

"Jadi apa yang Suho katakan padamu?" Tanya Yixing dengan penasaran.

"Suho bilang kau seorang _vitakinesis_. Dan aku yakin kau bisa membantuku." Jongin terbatuk saat ia meminum teh yang dihidangkan oleh Yixing, "Teh apa ini?"

"Aku mencampur beberapa tanaman herbal didalamnya." Yixing menyesap tehnya, "Apa yang terjadi pada temanmu?"

"Dia dibunuh." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, "Dibunuh secara misterius. Dan aku pikir jika kau bisa membantuku untuk membuatnya kembali bernafas, aku akan mendapat sedikit petunjuk tentang masalah yang kami hadapi."

"Kenapa aku harus membuatnya kembali bernafas?"

"Dia seorang _el dorado, terrakinesis_. Kau tahu kan Suho sang—"

"Ada alasan lain." Ucapan Jongin disela oleh Yixing.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada alasan lain kenapa kau sangat peduli pada _terrakinesis _itu."

Jongin hanya terdiam, ia membuang mukanya.

"Kau mencintainya. Kau tidak ingin dia meninggalkan mu kan?" lanjut Yixing.

Jongin masih terdiam, sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu mengerti tentang perasaannya. Mengapa ia sangat peduli pada Kyungsoo –disamping dia adalah seorang _el dorado_. Kekehan Yixing membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau tahu, perasaan yang sangat aku sukai adalah cinta." Yixing tersenyum manis, "Aku akan membantumu."

Jongin ingin menangis –menangis bahagia. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Asal kau membawanya kemari kurang dari lima menit, tuan _teleporter_." Ucap Yixing jail saat ia melihat tanda millik Jongin.

"Aku janji lebih cepat dari itu." satu detik kemudian Jongin sudah menghilang.

* * *

Baekhyun tengah memandangi Kyungsoo, ia merapikan rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang pucat ataupun tubuhnya yang dingin. Namun Kyungsoo yang tertidur selama lima hari, Baekhyun tak mempercayai itu. Diam diam ia berharap Kyungsoo akan mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kencang saat di pagi hari, dan di atas meja makan telah tersedia makanan hasil olahan tangan terampilnya. Baekhyun sangat menginginkan saat saat itu kembali. Tangan lentiknya menyeka air mata yang jatuh saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, matanya membulat. "Jongin?"

"Halo hyung, merindukan _hottie_ yang satu ini?" Jongin cengengesan.

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Jongin kencang membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Bagaimana? Menemukan sang _vitakinesis_?" Tanya Baekhyun yang memperhatikan pergerakan Jongin.

Jongin membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut dan dengan hati hati ia menggendong kyungsoo. Sangat erat. Jongin merengkuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"Sudah hyung. Tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu, sampaikan salamku pada Suho hyung."

_Brushh—_

Tepat setelah tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghilang pintu dibelakang Baekhyun terbuka membuat dirinya memutar tubuh. Kepala Kris dengan rambut yang agak berantakan menyembul dari balik pintu, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa baek?" Tanya Kris heran.

Tentu saja orang itu tak mengetahui tentang jasad Kyungsoo yang masih disimpan di kamarnya. Ia juga tidak tahu tentang Jongin yang bisa menteleportasikan dirinya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu Baekhyun bukanlah seorang manusia biasa.

"Eng—" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tunggu, bukankah ini kamar Kyungsoo? Kau tak merasa takut disini?" Kris memasang tampang ngeri.

"Ah iya, kita harus pergi dari sini." Baekhyun bangkit dan menarik tubuh Kris menjauh.

* * *

Brussh—

Jongin telah kembali ke tempat Yixing, laki laki itu sedikit terperanjat.

"Wow, tiga menit!" Ucap Yixing girang, ia meletakan enam tangkai bunga mawar hijau yang belum selesai ia rangkai.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Yixing, "Kapan kita mulai?"

Yixing memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, ia menyentuh pipinya –mengelusnya lembut. "Baringkan dia."

Yixing membuka kaus yang melekat pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia membawa sebuah ramuan dan menempelkannya pada lubang di dada sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin hanya meringis sambil mengusap dada sebelah kirinya.

"Aku tak menjamin." Yixing mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Kyungsoo.

"Tak menjamin?" Ulang Yixing.

"Pacarmu ini sudah terlalu lama mati, organ dalamnya mulai membusuk." Yixing mengoleskan ramuan lain ke seluruh permukaan kulit Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak begitu mempermasalahkan Yixing yang menyebut Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya, namun yang membuat hatinya bergemuruh adalah perkataan Yixing yang mengatakan _'Aku tak menjamin._'

"Aku mohon." Jongin bergumam.

"Jika dia berhasil bangun dan bukan seperti Kyungsoo yang kau kenal, apa kau siap?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, "Aku siap."

Yixing menarik nafas panjang, ia memejamkan wajahnya. Tangannya ia letakan di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, dan mata Jongin dengan tak percaya melihat tubuh hyungnya itu bersinar. Beberapa kali Yixing bergumam mantra yang ia tak mengerti maksudnya, namun di akhir ritual itu Yixing mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Kyungsoo,

"_Vitalum vitalis_."

* * *

"Sial! Kenapa kau belum juga menemukan _Wu Shixun_?!"

Pria berambut pirang itu tampak murka, ia menatap nyalang pria lain yang menyandarka tubuhnya pada tiang listrik. Dengan santai ia menghirup batang rokoknya.

"Mereka telah menemukan si _vitakinesis, _kita harus menemukan Wu Shixun sebelum bedebah kecil itu kembali bernafas."

"_Calm down_. " Laki laki itu menginjak puntung rokoknya, "Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu dengan Wu Shixun itu?"

"Dia adikku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Temukan Wu Shixun atau Xi Luhan. Ku dengar dia berada di kota ini."

Pria pirang itu berjalan menuju kegelapan dan menghilang di dalamnya. Sedangkan yang mendapat perintah hanya bersiul pelan.

* * *

So, what do u think guys? let me know it :3 kindly leave your reviews ok? saranghae ~

sesudah ini aku akan update from me to you atau hi! school ~ mohon doanya agar lancar (?)


End file.
